Fading Light
by spottedsky
Summary: PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR CATS! I NEED CATS FOR EVERY CLAN BEFORE I CAN START WRITING!
1. Create Cats For the Story

**Please post the following information if you want your cat to be in my story:**

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Pelt:**_

_**Eyes:**_

_**Clan:**_

_**Rank:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Parents: FILL OUT FORMS IF LIVING**_

_**Siblings: FILL OUT FORMS IF LIVING**_

_**Mate/Crush: FILL OUT FORMS IF LIVING OR CHOOSE ONE OF THE ALREADY MADE CATS TO LIKE NOT BE MATES WITH YET**_

_**Kits: FILL OUT FORMS IF LIVING**_

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **

**Deputy: **

**Medicine Cat: **

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **

**Warriors: **

**Apprentices: **

**Queens: **

**Elders: **

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **

**Deputy: **

**Medicine Cat: **

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **

**Warriors: **

**Apprentices: **

**Queens: **

**Elders: **

**WindClan**

**Leader: **

**Deputy: **

**Medicine Cat: **

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **

**Warriors: **

**Apprentices: **

**Queens: **

**Elders: **

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **

**Deputy: **

**Medicine Cat: **

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **

**Warriors: **

**Apprentices: **

**Queens: **

**Elders: **

**Cats Outside The Clans**


	2. Updated Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Nightshadow- jet black tom with smoky gray flecks and silver eyes (waiting to get nine lives and leader name)

**Deputy: **Flickeringflame- handsome ginger tom with golden flecks and fiery orange eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Eveningsong- jet black she-cat with silver flecks that look like tiny stars and silver eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Honeypaw- golden/honey-colored she-cat with light green eyes

**Warriors:**

Glowingpool- silvery-white she-cat with golden flecks and glowing emerald eyes

Silvermoon- fluffy silver she-cat with white fur around her eyes and silver eyes that resemble the moon

Shadowriver- jet black tom with silver flecks and unusual golden eyes

Currentrush- black tom with dark brown eyes

Larkmeadow- light brown she-cat with black paws, a black tail-tip, muzzle, black spots, and sapphire blue eyes

Sunnysong- yellow-orange tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Nightdapple- sleek black she-cat with golden swirls and ice blue eyes

Flashstripe- black tom with jagged silver stripes and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw- dark brown she-cat with dark gray eyes

Blazingpaw- handsome dark ginger tom with lighter flecks, silver stripes, and fiery emerald eyes

Aurorapaw- silvery-white she-cat with black stripes, white spots, and aurora-blue eyes

Leafpaw- small, pretty ginger she-cat with a snowy white underbelly, long legs, a white muzzle, darker stripes, and golden orange eyes that shine with a sorrowful amount of fear & a well hidden spark of curiosity

Magmapaw- dark ginger tom with silver and golden flecks and blazing golden eyes

Streampaw- soft silvery-white she-cat with black on her chest, stomach, and tail tip, and icy, bright blue eyes

Swanpaw- snowy white she-cat with ash gray flecks and light hazel eyes

Flowerpaw- dark gray she-cat with golden splotches and light green eyes

Coalpaw- ash gray tom with black paws and golden-orange eyes

**Queens:**

Shiningspirit- beautiful silvery-white pelt with snowy white flecks and dazzling emerald eyes (mother of Flowingkit and Fallingkit)

Mountainwind- beautiful light gray she-cat with moss green eyes (mother of Soulkit and Mistykit)

**Kits: **

Flowingkit- sleek silver she-cat with snowy white paws, ginger ear tips, and clear blue eyes

Fallingkit- silver tom with snowy white spots, ginger ear tips, and bright blue eyes with a tint of orange

Soulkit- smoky-gray tom with silver flecks and huge, piercing blue eyes

Mistykit- gray and white she-cat with misty green eyes

**Elders:**

none

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Moorstar- black tom with light golden stripes and piercing green eyes

**Deputy: **Swiftdream- silver she-cat with white swirls and royal blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **(sickness killed medicine cat and apprentice)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **none yet

**Warriors:**

Yellowflower- sand-colored tom with bright yellow eyes

Hazelsong- silver and white she-cat with huge, beautiful blue eyes

Lastbreath- tan-brown she-cat with heather blue eyes, blind, deaf, and mute

**Apprentices:**

Griffinpaw- tiny golden she-cat with black shoulders, paws, tail-tip, and chest and piercing amber eyes with green flecks

Honeypaw- sandy-yellow she-cat with sunny/golden-yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Whiteslash- large golden she-cat with a white slash on her face, white paws, and deep amber eyes (mother of Dragonkit, Pheonixkit, and Serpentkit)

Blindmouse- light brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes, blind in one eye (expecting kits)

**Kits:**

Dragonkit- reddish-brown and black tom with pale yellow eyes

Pheonixkit- golden brown she-cat with black stripes on her legs and orange/amber eyes

Serpentkit- silver she-cat with black fur-tips and serpent green eyes

**Elders:**

Finchsong- pale brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Calicopelt- calico tom with dark brown eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Frozenstar- pretty white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

**Deputy: **Darkdust- black tom with brown spots and dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Rainsplash- long-haired blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **none yet

**Warriors:**

Storkclaw- large white tom with yellow paws, a yellow tail, and bright amber eyes

Bugsting- small, yellow tabby tom with a black mask and light blue eyes, mute

Flowerclaw- silver she-cat with black flecks and dark brown eyes

Skycloud- dark gray tom with white paws, a black muzzle, one blue eye, and one green eye

Hiddeneye- jet black tom with white paws, a white tail-tip, and bright orange eyes

Burningsky- orange tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Splashspots- gray she-cat with white spots, black paws, and yellow-green eyes

Rushclaw- black tom with white tabby stripes and amber eyes

Hawkstripe- dark brown tabby with a single golden stripe down his spine and dark brown eyes

Nightheart- jet black she-cat with white paws, white ears, and dark brown eyes

Darkstorm- pitch black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Raypaw- dark gray tom with a black tail, paw, a black head, and dark blue eyes

Cavepaw- small black tom with silver flecks and dark blue eyes

Echopaw- large silver tom with black flecks and dark green eyes

Raccoonpaw- jet black she-cat with light gray stripes on her tail, light gray paws, and bright yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Treepelt- brown tabby she-cat with lighter brown flecks and vivid green eyes

Heathersong- pretty black she-cat with gray paws and heather blue eyes

**Kits:**

Buzzardkit- white tom with a yellow tail and blue eyes

Vulturekit- brown tabby tom with white paws and light brown eyes

Turkeykit- brown tabby tom with black stripes, a brown tail, and light green eyes

Aquakit- blue-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Softkit- beautiful white she-cat with ginger patches, gray paws, a gray tail-tip, and light blue eyes

Lightkit- pretty black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Elders:**

Icebreath- white she-cat with small, blue-gray splotches and silvery-blue eyes

Poolstep- black tom with blue-gray paws and dark blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Envystar- black tom with violet eyes

**Deputy: **Tawnyswish- dark reddish-brown she-cat with black patches and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Duskclaw- black she-cat with white paws and gray eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Meadowpaw- gray she-cat with white stripes, muzzle, paws, tail-tip, and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Gentleheart- silver tabby she-cat with jade green eyes

Spywish- silver tabby she-cat with silvery-blue eyes

Secretcloud- silvery-white she-cat with royal blue eyes

Ridgetail- light brown tom with light gray stripes on his belly and light brown eyes

Duskyswirl- dark gray tabby she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes

Tigerfright- dark tabby tom with black splotches on his face

Wingflight- pale silvery-gray she-cat with pale turquoise eyes

Tarclaw- dark brown tom with black legs and dark brown, almost black eyes

**Apprentices:**

Cranepaw- white she-cat with light brown splotches and sapphire blue eyes

Opalpaw- beautiful reddish-bronze fur with black paws, a black tail-tip, a white chest, and bright green eyes

Midnightpaw- black tom with bright orange eyes

Coalpaw- black she-cat with piercing amber eyes

Aloepaw- pale brown she-cat with white flecks and pale green eyes

**Queens:**

Swirlfoot- cream she-cat with brown flecks and pale turquoise eyes (mother of Creamkit and Trufflekit)

**Kits:**

Creamkit- lilac point Siamese with pale blue eyes

Trufflekit- dark brown she cat with golden fur-tips, white streaks that look like ruffles, and dark brown eyes

**Elders:**

none

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Atticus- pale golden tom with milky brown eyes

Cleo- bright white she-cat with golden paws and ears and bright golden eyes

Maggie- golden-brown she-cat with shimmering heather blue eyes

Mac- tan brown tom with dark brown eyes

Winston- light brown tom with dark brown patches and hazel-brown eyes

Cricket- blue-gray she-cat with black speckles and soft blue eyes

Argus- large, light golden tom with black paws and dark blue eyes

Missy- Siamese she-cat with beautiful ice blue eyes


	3. Recently Updated Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Nightshadow- jet black tom with smoky gray flecks and silver eyes (waiting to get nine lives and leader name)

**Deputy: **Flickeringflame- handsome ginger tom with golden flecks and fiery orange eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Eveningsong- jet black she-cat with silver flecks that look like tiny stars and silver eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Honeypaw- golden/honey-colored she-cat with light green eyes

**Warriors:**

Glowingpool- silvery-white she-cat with golden flecks and glowing emerald eyes

Silvermoon- fluffy silver she-cat with white fur around her eyes and silver eyes that resemble the moon

Shadowriver- jet black tom with silver flecks and unusual golden eyes

Currentrush- black tom with dark brown eyes

Larkmeadow- light brown she-cat with black paws, a black tail-tip, muzzle, black spots, and sapphire blue eyes

Sunnysong- yellow-orange tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Nightdapple- sleek black she-cat with golden swirls and ice blue eyes

Flashstripe- black tom with jagged silver stripes and amber eyes

Wildfire- black she-cat with a golden muzzle, a golden tail-tip, golden paws, and green eyes

Silverwind- silver tabby she-cat with white streaks, white paws, and aqua blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw- dark brown she-cat with dark gray eyes

Blazingpaw- handsome dark ginger tom with lighter flecks, silver stripes, and fiery emerald eyes

Aurorapaw- silvery-white she-cat with black stripes, white spots, and aurora-blue eyes

Leafpaw- small, pretty ginger she-cat with a snowy white underbelly, long legs, a white muzzle, darker stripes, and golden orange eyes that shine with a sorrowful amount of fear & a well hidden spark of curiosity

Magmapaw- dark ginger tom with silver and golden flecks and blazing golden eyes

Streampaw- soft silvery-white she-cat with black on her chest, stomach, and tail tip, and icy, bright blue eyes

Swanpaw- snowy white she-cat with ash gray flecks and light hazel eyes

Flowerpaw- dark gray she-cat with golden splotches and light green eyes

Coalpaw- ash gray tom with black paws and golden-orange eyes

Skypaw- light gray tom with faint white spots and amber eyes

**Queens:**

Shiningspirit- beautiful silvery-white pelt with snowy white flecks and dazzling emerald eyes (mother of Flowingkit and Fallingkit)

Mountainwind- beautiful light gray she-cat with moss green eyes (mother of Soulkit and Mistykit)

**Kits: **

Flowingkit- sleek silver she-cat with snowy white paws, ginger ear tips, and clear blue eyes

Fallingkit- silver tom with snowy white spots, ginger ear tips, and bright blue eyes with a tint of orange

Soulkit- smoky-gray tom with silver flecks and huge, piercing blue eyes

Mistykit- gray and white she-cat with misty green eyes

**Elders:**

none

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Moorstar- black tom with light golden stripes and piercing green eyes

**Deputy: **Swiftdream- silver she-cat with white swirls and royal blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **(sickness killed medicine cat and apprentice)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **none yet

**Warriors:**

Yellowflower- sand-colored tom with bright yellow eyes

Hazelsong- silver and white she-cat with huge, beautiful blue eyes

Lastbreath- tan-brown she-cat with heather blue eyes, blind, deaf, and mute

Elementstorm- small, rowan-colored she-cat with brown ears, a brown muzzle, a brown tail, black paws, and yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Griffinpaw- tiny golden she-cat with black shoulders, paws, tail-tip, and chest and piercing amber eyes with green flecks

Honeypaw- sandy-yellow she-cat with sunny/golden-yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Whiteslash- large golden she-cat with a white slash on her face, white paws, and deep amber eyes (mother of Dragonkit, Pheonixkit, and Serpentkit)

Blindmouse- light brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes, blind in one eye (expecting kits)

**Kits:**

Dragonkit- reddish-brown and black tom with pale yellow eyes

Pheonixkit- golden brown she-cat with black stripes on her legs and orange/amber eyes

Serpentkit- silver she-cat with black fur-tips and serpent green eyes

**Elders:**

Finchsong- pale brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Calicopelt- calico tom with dark brown eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Frozenstar- pretty white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

**Deputy: **Darkdust- black tom with brown spots and dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Rainsplash- long-haired blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **none yet

**Warriors:**

Storkclaw- large white tom with yellow paws, a yellow tail, and bright amber eyes

Bugsting- small, yellow tabby tom with a black mask and light blue eyes, mute

Flowerclaw- silver she-cat with black flecks and dark brown eyes

Skycloud- dark gray tom with white paws, a black muzzle, one blue eye, and one green eye

Hiddeneye- jet black tom with white paws, a white tail-tip, and bright orange eyes

Burningsky- orange tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Splashspots- gray she-cat with white spots, black paws, and yellow-green eyes

Rushclaw- black tom with white tabby stripes and amber eyes

Hawkstripe- dark brown tabby with a single golden stripe down his spine and dark brown eyes

Nightheart- jet black she-cat with white paws, white ears, and dark brown eyes

Darkstorm- pitch black tom with amber eyes

Raccoonmask- ragged-pelted white tom with large black spots, a feathery black tail, a black raccoon mask, and yellow eyes

Moonheart- large white she-cat with a bobbed tail, a chipped ear, and yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Raypaw- dark gray tom with a black tail, paw, a black head, and dark blue eyes

Cavepaw- small black tom with silver flecks and dark blue eyes

Echopaw- large silver tom with black flecks and dark green eyes

Raccoonpaw- jet black she-cat with light gray stripes on her tail, light gray paws, and bright yellow eyes

Shadepaw- black tom with one white leg and yellow eyes

Shadowpaw- black tom with one white leg and yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Treepelt- brown tabby she-cat with lighter brown flecks and vivid green eyes

Heathersong- pretty black she-cat with gray paws and heather blue eyes

**Kits:**

Buzzardkit- white tom with a yellow tail and blue eyes

Vulturekit- brown tabby tom with white paws and light brown eyes

Turkeykit- brown tabby tom with black stripes, a brown tail, and light green eyes

Aquakit- blue-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Softkit- beautiful white she-cat with ginger patches, gray paws, a gray tail-tip, and light blue eyes

Lightkit- pretty black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Elders:**

Icebreath- white she-cat with small, blue-gray splotches and silvery-blue eyes

Poolstep- black tom with blue-gray paws and dark blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Envystar- black tom with violet eyes

**Deputy: **Tawnyswish- dark reddish-brown she-cat with black patches and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Duskclaw- black she-cat with white paws and gray eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Meadowpaw- gray she-cat with white stripes, muzzle, paws, tail-tip, and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Gentleheart- silver tabby she-cat with jade green eyes

Spywish- silver tabby she-cat with silvery-blue eyes

Secretcloud- silvery-white she-cat with royal blue eyes

Ridgetail- light brown tom with light gray stripes on his belly and light brown eyes

Duskyswirl- dark gray tabby she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes

Tigerfright- dark tabby tom with black splotches on his face

Wingflight- pale silvery-gray she-cat with pale turquoise eyes

Tarclaw- dark brown tom with black legs and dark brown, almost black eyes

Sunray- long-haired orange tom with a white underbelly and bright red eyes

**Apprentices:**

Cranepaw- white she-cat with light brown splotches and sapphire blue eyes

Opalpaw- beautiful reddish-bronze fur with black paws, a black tail-tip, a white chest, and bright green eyes

Midnightpaw- black tom with bright orange eyes

Coalpaw- black she-cat with piercing amber eyes

Aloepaw- pale brown she-cat with white flecks and pale green eyes

Violetpaw- silver she-cat with gray paws and unusual, purple eyes

**Queens:**

Swirlfoot- cream she-cat with brown flecks and pale turquoise eyes (mother of Creamkit and Trufflekit)

Briarpelt- brown tabby she-cat with blue/orange eyes (expecting)

**Kits:**

Creamkit- lilac point Siamese with pale blue eyes

Trufflekit- dark brown she cat with golden fur-tips, white streaks that look like ruffles, and dark brown eyes

**Elders:**

none

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Atticus- pale golden tom with milky brown eyes

Cleo- bright white she-cat with golden paws and ears and bright golden eyes

Maggie- golden-brown she-cat with shimmering heather blue eyes

Mac- tan brown tom with dark brown eyes

Winston- light brown tom with dark brown patches and hazel-brown eyes

Cricket- blue-gray she-cat with black speckles and soft blue eyes

Argus- large, light golden tom with black paws and dark blue eyes

Missy- Siamese she-cat with beautiful ice blue eyes


	4. Final Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Nightshadow- jet black tom with smoky gray flecks and silver eyes (waiting to get nine lives and leader name)

**Deputy: **Flickeringflame- handsome ginger tom with golden flecks and fiery orange eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Eveningsong- jet black she-cat with silver flecks that look like tiny stars and silver eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Honeypaw- golden/honey-colored she-cat with light green eyes

**Warriors:**

Glowingpool- silvery-white she-cat with golden flecks and glowing emerald eyes

Silvermoon- fluffy silver she-cat with white fur around her eyes and silver eyes that resemble the moon

Shadowriver- jet black tom with silver flecks and unusual golden eyes

Currentrush- black tom with dark brown eyes

Larkmeadow- light brown she-cat with black paws, a black tail-tip, muzzle, black spots, and sapphire blue eyes

Sunnysong- yellow-orange tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Nightdapple- sleek black she-cat with golden swirls and ice blue eyes

Flashstripe- black tom with jagged silver stripes and amber eyes

Wildfire- black she-cat with a golden muzzle, a golden tail-tip, golden paws, and green eyes

Silverwind- silver tabby she-cat with white streaks, white paws, and aqua blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw- dark brown she-cat with dark gray eyes (mentor: Nightdapple)

Blazingpaw- handsome dark ginger tom with lighter flecks, silver stripes, and fiery emerald eyes (mentor: Shadowriver)

Aurorapaw- silvery-white she-cat with black stripes, white spots, and aurora-blue eyes (mentor: Wildfire)

Leafpaw- small, pretty ginger she-cat with a snowy white underbelly, long legs, a white muzzle, darker stripes, and golden orange eyes that shine with a sorrowful amount of fear & a well hidden spark of curiosity (mentor: Sunnysong)

Magmapaw- dark ginger tom with silver and golden flecks and blazing golden eyes (mentor: Nightshadow)

Streampaw- soft silvery-white she-cat with black on her chest, stomach, and tail tip, and icy, bright blue eyes (mentor: Silvermoon)

Swanpaw- snowy white she-cat with ash gray flecks and light hazel eyes (mentor: Glowingpool)

Flowerpaw- dark gray she-cat with golden splotches and light green eyes (mentor: Flashstripe)

Coalpaw- ash gray tom with black paws and golden-orange eyes (mentor: Larkmeadow)

Skypaw- light gray tom with faint white spots and amber eyes (mentor: Currentrush)

**Queens:**

Shiningspirit- beautiful silvery-white pelt with snowy white flecks and dazzling emerald eyes (mother of Flowingkit and Fallingkit)

Mountainwind- beautiful light gray she-cat with moss green eyes (mother of Soulkit and Mistykit)

**Kits: **

Flowingkit- sleek silver she-cat with snowy white paws, ginger ear tips, and clear blue eyes

Fallingkit- silver tom with snowy white spots, ginger ear tips, and bright blue eyes with a tint of orange

Soulkit- smoky-gray tom with silver flecks and huge, piercing blue eyes

Mistykit- gray and white she-cat with misty green eyes

**Elders:**

none

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Moorstar- black tom with light golden stripes and piercing green eyes

**Deputy: **Swiftdream- silver she-cat with white swirls and royal blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **(sickness killed medicine cat and apprentice)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **none yet

**Warriors:**

Yellowflower- sand-colored tom with bright yellow eyes

Hazelsong- silver and white she-cat with huge, beautiful blue eyes

Lastbreath- tan-brown she-cat with heather blue eyes, blind, deaf, and mute

Elementstorm- small, rowan-colored she-cat with brown ears, a brown muzzle, a brown tail, black paws, and yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Griffinpaw- tiny golden she-cat with black shoulders, paws, tail-tip, and chest and piercing amber eyes with green flecks (mentor: Moorstar)

Honeypaw- sandy-yellow she-cat with sunny/golden-yellow eyes (mentor: Elementstorm)

Wishpaw- light gray tom with brown tabby stripes and bright green eyes (mentor: Yellowflower)

Willowpaw- silver she-cat with dark gray patches, a brown patch on her left eye, two long, brown streaks across each flank, and very bright blue eyes (mentor: Hazelsong)

**Queens:**

Whiteslash- large golden she-cat with a white slash on her face, white paws, and deep amber eyes (mother of Dragonkit, Pheonixkit, and Serpentkit)

Blindmouse- light brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes, blind in one eye (expecting kits)

**Kits:**

Dragonkit- reddish-brown and black tom with pale yellow eyes

Pheonixkit- golden brown she-cat with black stripes on her legs and orange/amber eyes

Serpentkit- silver she-cat with black fur-tips and serpent green eyes

**Elders:**

Finchsong- pale brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Calicopelt- calico tom with dark brown eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Frozenstar- pretty white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

**Deputy: **Darkdust- black tom with brown spots and dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Rainsplash- long-haired blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Gorgepaw- grayish-ginger tom with a cream belly, a reddish-brown tail, smoky gray paws, and dark blue-green eyes

**Warriors:**

Storkclaw- large white tom with yellow paws, a yellow tail, and bright amber eyes

Bugsting- small, yellow tabby tom with a black mask and light blue eyes, mute

Flowerclaw- silver she-cat with black flecks and dark brown eyes

Skycloud- dark gray tom with white paws, a black muzzle, one blue eye, and one green eye

Hiddeneye- jet black tom with white paws, a white tail-tip, and bright orange eyes

Burningsky- orange tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Splashspots- gray she-cat with white spots, black paws, and yellow-green eyes

Rushclaw- black tom with white tabby stripes and amber eyes

Hawkstripe- dark brown tabby with a single golden stripe down his spine and dark brown eyes

Nightheart- jet black she-cat with white paws, white ears, and dark brown eyes

Darkstorm- pitch black tom with amber eyes

Raccoonmask- ragged-pelted white tom with large black spots, a feathery black tail, a black raccoon mask, and yellow eyes

Moonheart- large white she-cat with a bobbed tail, a chipped ear, and yellow eyes

Oakface- bright orange tabby tom with reddish-brown stripes and yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Raypaw- dark gray tom with a black tail, paw, a black head, and dark blue eyes (mentor: Nightheart)

Cavepaw- small black tom with silver flecks and dark blue eyes (mentor: Darkstorm)

Echopaw- large silver tom with black flecks and dark green eyes (mentor: Splashspots)

Raccoonpaw- jet black she-cat with light gray stripes on her tail, light gray paws, and bright yellow eyes (mentor: Bugsting)

Shadepaw- black tom with one white leg and yellow eyes (mentor: Raccoonmask)

Shadowpaw- black tom with one white leg and yellow eyes (mentor: Darkdust)

**Queens:**

Treepelt- brown tabby she-cat with lighter brown flecks and vivid green eyes

Heathersong- pretty black she-cat with gray paws and heather blue eyes

**Kits:**

Buzzardkit- white tom with a yellow tail and blue eyes

Vulturekit- brown tabby tom with white paws and light brown eyes

Turkeykit- brown tabby tom with black stripes, a brown tail, and light green eyes

Aquakit- blue-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Softkit- beautiful white she-cat with ginger patches, gray paws, a gray tail-tip, and light blue eyes

Lightkit- pretty black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Elders:**

Icebreath- white she-cat with small, blue-gray splotches and silvery-blue eyes

Poolstep- black tom with blue-gray paws and dark blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Envystar- black tom with violet eyes

**Deputy: **Tawnyswish- dark reddish-brown she-cat with black patches and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Duskclaw- black she-cat with white paws and gray eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Meadowpaw- gray she-cat with white stripes, muzzle, paws, tail-tip, and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Gentleheart- silver tabby she-cat with jade green eyes

Spywish- silver tabby she-cat with silvery-blue eyes

Secretcloud- silvery-white she-cat with royal blue eyes

Ridgetail- light brown tom with light gray stripes on his belly and light brown eyes

Duskyswirl- dark gray tabby she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes

Tigerfright- dark tabby tom with black splotches on his face

Wingflight- pale silvery-gray she-cat with pale turquoise eyes

Tarclaw- dark brown tom with black legs and dark brown, almost black eyes

Sunray- long-haired orange tom with a white underbelly and bright red eyes

**Apprentices:**

Cranepaw- white she-cat with light brown splotches and sapphire blue eyes (mentor: Ridgetail)

Opalpaw- beautiful reddish-bronze fur with black paws, a black tail-tip, a white chest, and bright green eyes (mentor: Duskyswirl)

Midnightpaw- black tom with bright orange eyes (mentor: Tigerfright)

Coalpaw- black she-cat with piercing amber eyes (mentor: Sunray)

Aloepaw- pale brown she-cat with white flecks and pale green eyes (mentor: Tawnyswish)

Violetpaw- silver she-cat with gray paws and unusual, purple eyes (mentor: Envystar)

**Queens:**

Swirlfoot- cream she-cat with brown flecks and pale turquoise eyes (mother of Creamkit and Trufflekit)

Briarpelt- brown tabby she-cat with blue/orange eyes (expecting)

**Kits:**

Creamkit- lilac point Siamese with pale blue eyes

Trufflekit- dark brown she cat with golden fur-tips, white streaks that look like ruffles, and dark brown eyes

**Elders:**

none

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Atticus- pale golden tom with milky brown eyes

Cleo- bright white she-cat with golden paws and ears and bright golden eyes

Maggie- golden-brown she-cat with shimmering heather blue eyes

Mac- tan brown tom with dark brown eyes

Winston- light brown tom with dark brown patches and hazel-brown eyes

Cricket- blue-gray she-cat with black speckles and soft blue eyes

Argus- large, light golden tom with black paws and dark blue eyes

Missy- Siamese she-cat with beautiful ice blue eyes

**StarClan**

Smallkit- black she-cat with a white tail-tip and hazel eyes

**Cats To Come Into Story Later**

**ThunderClan:**

**SkyClan:**

Spottedpaw- glistening white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Seedripple- coal black tom with copper eyes

Rainpaw- blue-gray tom with golden eyes

Diamondwish- brilliant reddish-orange tom with yellow eyes

Spotpaw- cream she-cat with green eyes

Brindlestalker- chestnut brown she-cat with copper eyes

Larkpaw- frosty-gray tom with a pinkish tone and golden eyes

Meadowwing- cinnamon-colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Hornetwing- light brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Vipertail- pale ginger tom with pale blue eyes

Spiritsong- cream and pale ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes

Tanglepath- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white face, underbelly, tail-tip, white paws, and amber eyes

Brightestpaw- black she-cat with dark gray tabby stripes and tear blue eyes

**WindClan:**

Buzzardrock- ruddy brown tom with golden eyes

Stripedpaw- glowing reddish-brown tom with green eyes

Wingpaw- slate blue she-cat with golden eyes

Squirrelfire- rosy-beige tom with green eyes

**ShadowClan:**

Nightpaw- pitchblack she-cat with silver flecks above her left eye and violet eyes

Wonderspirit- brown tom with bluish flecks, black ear-tips and paws, a white tail-tip, and white eyes, blind in left eye

**RiverClan:**

Emberpelt- bright orange tom with a short yellow tail, a white chest, and yellow eyes


	5. Absolutely the last allegiances maybe

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Nightshadow- jet black tom with smoky gray flecks and silver eyes (waiting to get nine lives and leader name)

**Deputy: **Flickeringflame- handsome ginger tom with golden flecks and fiery orange eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Eveningsong- jet black she-cat with silver flecks that look like tiny stars and silver eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Honeypaw- golden/honey-colored she-cat with light green eyes

**Warriors:**

Glowingpool- silvery-white she-cat with golden flecks and glowing emerald eyes

Silvermoon- fluffy silver she-cat with white fur around her eyes and silver eyes that resemble the moon

Shadowriver- jet black tom with silver flecks and unusual golden eyes

Currentrush- black tom with dark brown eyes

Larkmeadow- light brown she-cat with black paws, a black tail-tip, muzzle, black spots, and sapphire blue eyes

Sunnysong- yellow-orange tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Nightdapple- sleek black she-cat with golden swirls and ice blue eyes

Flashstripe- black tom with jagged silver stripes and amber eyes

Wildfire- black she-cat with a golden muzzle, a golden tail-tip, golden paws, and green eyes

Silverwind- silver tabby she-cat with white streaks, white paws, and aqua blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw- dark brown she-cat with dark gray eyes (mentor: Nightdapple)

Blazingpaw- handsome dark ginger tom with lighter flecks, silver stripes, and fiery emerald eyes (mentor: Shadowriver)

Aurorapaw- silvery-white she-cat with black stripes, white spots, and aurora-blue eyes (mentor: Wildfire)

Leafpaw- small, pretty ginger she-cat with a snowy white underbelly, long legs, a white muzzle, darker stripes, and golden orange eyes that shine with a sorrowful amount of fear & a well hidden spark of curiosity (mentor: Sunnysong)

Magmapaw- dark ginger tom with silver and golden flecks and blazing golden eyes (mentor: Nightshadow)

Streampaw- soft silvery-white she-cat with black on her chest, stomach, and tail tip, and icy, bright blue eyes (mentor: Silvermoon)

Swanpaw- snowy white she-cat with ash gray flecks and light hazel eyes (mentor: Glowingpool)

Flowerpaw- dark gray she-cat with golden splotches and light green eyes (mentor: Flashstripe)

Coalpaw- ash gray tom with black paws and golden-orange eyes (mentor: Larkmeadow)

Skypaw- light gray tom with faint white spots and amber eyes (mentor: Currentrush)

**Queens:**

Shiningspirit- beautiful silvery-white pelt with snowy white flecks and dazzling emerald eyes (mother of Flowingkit and Fallingkit)

Mountainwind- beautiful light gray she-cat with moss green eyes (mother of Soulkit and Mistykit)

**Kits: **

Flowingkit- sleek silver she-cat with snowy white paws, ginger ear tips, and clear blue eyes

Fallingkit- silver tom with snowy white spots, ginger ear tips, and bright blue eyes with a tint of orange

Soulkit- smoky-gray tom with silver flecks and huge, piercing blue eyes

Mistykit- gray and white she-cat with misty green eyes

**Elders:**

none

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Moorstar- black tom with light golden stripes and piercing green eyes

**Deputy: **Swiftdream- silver she-cat with white swirls and royal blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **(sickness killed medicine cat and apprentice)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **none yet

**Warriors:**

Yellowflower- sand-colored tom with bright yellow eyes

Hazelsong- silver and white she-cat with huge, beautiful blue eyes

Lastbreath- tan-brown she-cat with heather blue eyes, blind, deaf, and mute

Elementstorm- small, rowan-colored she-cat with brown ears, a brown muzzle, a brown tail, black paws, and yellow eyes

Blowinggrass - white tom with pale brown spots and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Griffinpaw- tiny golden she-cat with black shoulders, paws, tail-tip, and chest and piercing amber eyes with green flecks (mentor: Moorstar)

Honeypaw- sandy-yellow she-cat with sunny/golden-yellow eyes (mentor: Elementstorm)

Wishpaw- light gray tom with brown tabby stripes and bright green eyes (mentor: Yellowflower)

Willowpaw- silver she-cat with dark gray patches, a brown patch on her left eye, two long, brown streaks across each flank, and very bright blue eyes (mentor: Hazelsong)

**Queens:**

Whiteslash- large golden she-cat with a white slash on her face, white paws, and deep amber eyes (mother of Dragonkit, Pheonixkit, and Serpentkit)

Blindmouse- light brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes, blind in one eye (expecting kits)

**Kits:**

Dragonkit- reddish-brown and black tom with pale yellow eyes

Pheonixkit- golden brown she-cat with black stripes on her legs and orange/amber eyes

Serpentkit- silver she-cat with black fur-tips and serpent green eyes

**Elders:**

Finchsong- pale brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Calicopelt- calico tom with dark brown eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Frozenstar- pretty white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

**Deputy: **Darkdust- black tom with brown spots and dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Rainsplash- long-haired blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Gorgepaw- grayish-ginger tom with a cream belly, a reddish-brown tail, smoky gray paws, and dark blue-green eyes

**Warriors:**

Storkclaw- large white tom with yellow paws, a yellow tail, and bright amber eyes

Bugsting- small, yellow tabby tom with a black mask and light blue eyes, mute

Flowerclaw- silver she-cat with black flecks and dark brown eyes

Skycloud- dark gray tom with white paws, a black muzzle, one blue eye, and one green eye

Hiddeneye- jet black tom with white paws, a white tail-tip, and bright orange eyes

Burningsky- orange tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Splashspots- gray she-cat with white spots, black paws, and yellow-green eyes

Rushclaw- black tom with white tabby stripes and amber eyes

Hawkstripe- dark brown tabby with a single golden stripe down his spine and dark brown eyes

Nightheart- jet black she-cat with white paws, white ears, and dark brown eyes

Darkstorm- pitch black tom with amber eyes

Raccoonmask- ragged-pelted white tom with large black spots, a feathery black tail, a black raccoon mask, and yellow eyes

Moonheart- large white she-cat with a bobbed tail, a chipped ear, and yellow eyes

Oakface- bright orange tabby tom with reddish-brown stripes and yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Raypaw- dark gray tom with a black tail, paw, a black head, and dark blue eyes (mentor: Nightheart)

Cavepaw- small black tom with silver flecks and dark blue eyes (mentor: Darkstorm)

Echopaw- large silver tom with black flecks and dark green eyes (mentor: Splashspots)

Raccoonpaw- jet black she-cat with light gray stripes on her tail, light gray paws, and bright yellow eyes (mentor: Bugsting)

Shadepaw- black tom with one white leg and yellow eyes (mentor: Raccoonmask)

Shadowpaw- black tom with one white leg and yellow eyes (mentor: Darkdust)

Nightpaw - pitch black she-cat with silver specks above her left eye and violet eyes

**Queens:**

Treepelt- brown tabby she-cat with lighter brown flecks and vivid green eyes

Heathersong- pretty black she-cat with gray paws and heather blue eyes

**Kits:**

Buzzardkit- white tom with a yellow tail and blue eyes

Vulturekit- brown tabby tom with white paws and light brown eyes

Turkeykit- brown tabby tom with black stripes, a brown tail, and light green eyes

Aquakit- blue-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Softkit- beautiful white she-cat with ginger patches, gray paws, a gray tail-tip, and light blue eyes

Lightkit- pretty black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Elders:**

Icebreath- white she-cat with small, blue-gray splotches and silvery-blue eyes

Poolstep- black tom with blue-gray paws and dark blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Envystar- black tom with violet eyes

**Deputy: **Tawnyswish- dark reddish-brown she-cat with black patches and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Duskclaw- black she-cat with white paws and gray eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Meadowpaw- gray she-cat with white stripes, muzzle, paws, tail-tip, and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Gentleheart- silver tabby she-cat with jade green eyes

Spywish- silver tabby she-cat with silvery-blue eyes

Secretcloud- silvery-white she-cat with royal blue eyes

Ridgetail- light brown tom with light gray stripes on his belly and light brown eyes

Duskyswirl- dark gray tabby she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes

Tigerfright- dark tabby tom with black splotches on his face

Wingflight- pale silvery-gray she-cat with pale turquoise eyes

Tarclaw- dark brown tom with black legs and dark brown, almost black eyes

Sunray- long-haired orange tom with a white underbelly and bright red eyes

Sunnedear - bright golden tom with green eyes

Foxstrike - orange tom with blue eyes

Emberpelt - bright orange tom with a short yellow tail, a white chest, and yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Cranepaw- white she-cat with light brown splotches and sapphire blue eyes (mentor: Ridgetail)

Opalpaw- beautiful reddish-bronze fur with black paws, a black tail-tip, a white chest, and bright green eyes (mentor: Duskyswirl)

Midnightpaw- black tom with bright orange eyes (mentor: Tigerfright)

Coalpaw- black she-cat with piercing amber eyes (mentor: Sunray)

Aloepaw- pale brown she-cat with white flecks and pale green eyes (mentor: Tawnyswish)

Violetpaw- silver she-cat with gray paws and unusual, purple eyes (mentor: Envystar)

**Queens:**

Swirlfoot- cream she-cat with brown flecks and pale turquoise eyes (mother of Creamkit and Trufflekit)

Briarpelt- brown tabby she-cat with blue/orange eyes (expecting)

**Kits:**

Creamkit- lilac point Siamese with pale blue eyes

Trufflekit- dark brown she cat with golden fur-tips, white streaks that look like ruffles, and dark brown eyes

**Elders:**

none

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Atticus- pale golden tom with milky brown eyes

Cleo- bright white she-cat with golden paws and ears and bright golden eyes

Maggie- golden-brown she-cat with shimmering heather blue eyes

Mac- tan brown tom with dark brown eyes

Winston- light brown tom with dark brown patches and hazel-brown eyes

Cricket- blue-gray she-cat with black speckles and soft blue eyes

Argus- large, light golden tom with black paws and dark blue eyes

Missy- Siamese she-cat with beautiful ice blue eyes

**StarClan**

Smallkit- black she-cat with a white tail-tip and hazel eyes

**Cats To Come Into Story Later**

**ThunderClan:**

**SkyClan:**

Spottedpaw- glistening white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Seedripple- coal black tom with copper eyes

Rainpaw- blue-gray tom with golden eyes

Diamondwish- brilliant reddish-orange tom with yellow eyes

Spotpaw- cream she-cat with green eyes

Brindlestalker- chestnut brown she-cat with copper eyes

Larkpaw- frosty-gray tom with a pinkish tone and golden eyes

Meadowwing- cinnamon-colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Hornetwing- light brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Vipertail- pale ginger tom with pale blue eyes

Spiritsong- cream and pale ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes

Tanglepath- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white face, underbelly, tail-tip, white paws, and amber eyes

Brightestpaw- black she-cat with dark gray tabby stripes and tear blue eyes

**WindClan:**

Buzzardrock- ruddy brown tom with golden eyes

Stripedpaw- glowing reddish-brown tom with green eyes

Wingpaw- slate blue she-cat with golden eyes

Squirrelfire- rosy-beige tom with green eyes

**ShadowClan:**

Nightpaw- pitchblack she-cat with silver flecks above her left eye and violet eyes

Wonderspirit- brown tom with bluish flecks, black ear-tips and paws, a white tail-tip, and white eyes, blind in left eye

**RiverClan:**

Emberpelt- bright orange tom with a short yellow tail, a white chest, and yellow eyes


End file.
